


setting you free

by winrina



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, i love winrina but was feelin angsty, no one look at me, smh this hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winrina/pseuds/winrina
Summary: minjeong and jimin break up in minjeong’s car late at night.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Kudos: 14





	setting you free

**Author's Note:**

> more oneshots w diff characters heh

Tense. That's a word to describe the current situation.

11:34pm. Saturday.

Minjeong was sitting in the driver's seat, on the verge of tears and breathing heavily. Jimin was sitting in the passenger's seat, looking out the window and a glare on her face that could kill a bitch with just a single glance.

They were both sitting in an awkward silence but, no one dared to break it.

After a couple of minutes later, Jimin eventually broke it, "Why did you do it?"

"W-What?"

"Don't you 'What' me!" Jimin exclaimed as she whipped her head to Minjeong’s direction, "You know damn well what I'm talking about, Kim Minjeong. Don't you play stupid right now."

"I... I-" Minjeong was too shaken up to form proper words.

"Why did you do it?!" Jimin raised her voice and made Minjeong jump a little, “Why did you fucking do it?!”

"I... I don't know, Jimin..." Minjeong mumbled as she looked down. She felt ashamed all over.

"You know why. I know why," Jimin muttered, "I want to hear you say it."

Minjeong took a deep breath and exhaled. She shut her eyes and tightened her hands into fists.

"I fell for her."

Jimin leaned back into her seat and slammed her head against the headrest.

"Yes, you did," Jimin hissed, "Why? Why her? Am I not good enough for you, Minjeong?"

"What..? N-No!"

"Then, why did I walk in the music room seeing you sucking faces with her!?" Jimin spat, "Huh?! Tell me!"

Minjeong was speechless. She was too scared to say anything. She kept her eyes shut, secretly hoping this was some horrible nightmare and that she was going to wake up at any moment.

Sadly, it isn’t.

"I still have it pictured in my head. I think I'll have it tattooed in my brain forever... I can't seem to get it out."

Minjeong started to cry, "J-Jimin..."

"You were sitting on the piano. Well, you were sitting on _top_ of the piano. She was wedged between your legs, gripping your thighs, and your hands were lost in her blonde hair. You're lips were locked with hers... our make outs have never been that intense and filled with so much passion, Minjeong..."

Minjeong squeezed her eyes shut as tears became to stream down. She lifted her legs up as she cried into her knees, soaking her jeans with her tears.

"I- I'm deeply sorry, Jimin, I... I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"Yes. Yes, you did," Jimin turned her whole body to face Minjeong, "Because if you didn't mean to, you wouldn't have gone with it and you wouldn't have confessed to me your feelings for her."

Minjeong shook her head slowly as she sobbed softly. They sat in another deadly silence.

"Was it always her?" Jimin asked quietly as she looked out the window.

"N-No..." Minjeong breathed out, "It's just-"

"You guys have been spending so much time together, even more than the time you spend with me, so you fell for her," Jimin finished her sentence, "I get that. I just... I just didn't want to accept it."

"I'm sorry... I'm so so fucking sorry..." Minjeong sniffled.

"I know you are but, I can't accept your apology. Not now, not tomorrow, not next week, not soon. It'll take a while. I don't know how long but it will be a while."

At this point, they were both crying.

"I love you, Jimin," Minjeong whispered.

"N-No... no you don't," Jimin replied, "You don't."

Minjeong started to sob louder, shaking her head faster.

"You have to choose her."

Minjeong turned her head to Jimin, yheir teary eyes finally connected for the first time that night.

"W-What?"

"Choose her, please choose her. Because if you really loved me, there would've been no point for having a second choice."

"Jimin..." Minjeong sobbed, tilting her head slightly.

"Choose her instead of me. Your feelings for me have faded, I can see it now. I can't bare giving you genuine love but you not reciprocating it," Jimin admitted as tears started to fall from her eyes and stream down her cheeks.

"Jimin... I-"

"Just! J-Just do it. I'm doing this because I love you," Jimin murmured, "I'm setting you free, Minjeong."

"B-But..."

"No. No, buts."

"You're breaking up with me," Minjeong muttered in disbelief, shaking her head slightly.

"I am. I can't continue this, Minjeong. It'll just hurt the both of us more if we continue dating because it's not what we want. I want you but you don't want me back."

"I hurt you, though. How can you possibly still want me..?"

"Because... despite all the things you did, you're still Minjeong. The Minjeong I fell in love with," Jimin said.

"I can't... I can't continue living knowing that I hurt you, Jimin, I just can't," Minjeong cried.

"You have to, there's no other options left. You'll only hurt yourself more if you continue listening to your brain and not your heart," Jimin stated, "You love her. You don't love me. I understand that. You now just have to."

Minjeong sighed, "I'm so terribly sorry."

"I know you are, Minjeong. As long as you're happy," Jimin sadly smiled.

Minjeong whimpered as she reached over and took Jimin into a tight hug. Jimin closed her eyes and let the tears stream down her cheeks.

It hurts for her. She doesn't want to let her go but, she has to. It's for the best.

"Just... don't feel guilty about this. It's not your fault, really. You fell for someone else. You can't stop that," Jimin added.

They released and Jimin wiped Minjeong’s tears away with her thumb. Minjeong closed her eyes at the feeling and sighed. Minjeong smiled at her. Jimin shot her a small smile.

Jimin started unbuckling her seat belt and Minjeong furrowed her eyebrows. Before Jimin could open the passenger door, Minjeong grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Minjeong questioned, wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"I'll walk home."

Minjeong widened her eyes as dhe tightened her grip, "No, let me drive you home. It's the least I can do and plus, it's late. It's too dangerous."

"No, Minjeong. I insist I should walk home. If I continue sitting in this car, I'll suffocate from the tense air. It's okay, really."

Minjeong tilted her head and squinted, "Are you sure?"

Jimin nodded reassuringly.

"Just one last thing..." Minjeong mumbled. Jimin furrowed her eyebrows.

"Thank you. For the past two years. Thank you for showing me what love is. I'm truly grateful for it and please remember that I still care about you, Jimin.” 

Jimin smiled and opened the car door and stepped out.

"You are very welcome. Treat her well please, she's my best friend. I want her happy, too."

Minjeong nodded, "Of course."

Jimin closed the door and Minjeong sighed as she watched as Jimin starting to walking home.

"Thank you, Yoo Jimin. Thank you for setting me free."

**Author's Note:**

> i love winrina but was feelin angsty hmph :(((


End file.
